1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rolamite sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rolamite sensor for use in sensing deceleration of a vehicle to actuate an occupant restraint such as an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolamite sensors for use in sensing vehicle deceleration are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,049 to LuConic et al. discloses a rolamite sensor having a roller with a band wrapped around the roller. The band includes a first longitudinal portion attached to a base and a second longitudinal portion having spaced apart legs that extend away from the first portion and are also attached to the base. The cross sectional area of the legs is greater than the cross sectional area of the first band portion so that the band biases the roller toward the first band portion to an initial position away from an electrical contact. Excessive vehicle deceleration causes the roller to roll along the base, against the biasing force of the band, into engagement with the electrical contact, completing an electrical circuit.
Another prior art rolamite sensor includes a molded base mounted on a chassis. Two electrical connector pins are attached to the chassis. One end of a band is attached to the upper surface of the base and the other end of the band is attached to a tensioner. The band is wrapped around a roller. The tensioner applies a force to the band to hold the roller on the base. When subjected to excessive vehicle deceleration, the roller rolls along the base causing the band to engage a firing contact. Electrical current flows between one pin of the chassis and the other pin through the firing contact and the band when the band engages the firing contact, thereby completing an electrical circuit to activate a vehicle safety apparatus.